


First Times

by simplyspn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyspn/pseuds/simplyspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years of built up frustration finally comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

John’s lips were hovering near Sherlock’s. He didn’t move forward but he didn’t pull back either. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. Just moments ago they had come through the door, laughing as John told one of his stories from back in his military days. All it took was a glance, and it was like the dam finally broke. They couldn’t hold back anymore. John had stopped, mid-breath, and then his lips were on Sherlock’s.

 

Now, they were lying in Sherlock’s bed, both undressed, but taking their time to progress to the next step. Neither wanted to rush this moment they had waited seven years for. “How long?” Sherlock’s deep voice resonated through John’s mind. John smiled, pulling back just enough to look down into the gem-like hues of his love. “Angelo’s.” He leaned forward, stealing another kiss from swollen, plush lips that tasted of lo mein, tea, and tobacco that he swore he stopped using three weeks ago.

 

“I don’t go around shooting cabbies for just anyone, you know.” He could feel Sherlock’s responding grunt, but it was cut off when John moved to take the weight off of his injured shoulder, causing their hips to collide. It took every bit of self-control the blogger had to swallow his moan. He lost his will, though, when Sherlock’s hips lifted all the bed and pressed against his, in search of resistance. “ _John.”_

 

“I’ve got you,” the blond whispered, his lips trailing their way down Sherlock’s neck. His fingers danced over surprisingly sharp hipbones and caressed creamy thighs. God, this man was perfect. He had spent what had added up to be _months_ just admiring him, and now he was finally touching. _Exploring._

 

John pressed a kiss to the fine dark hairs just below Sherlock’s navel, eliciting a shiver from the younger male. “John.” His tone had changed, causing the doctor to look up. “I…I’ve never…” John simply nodded his understanding, and kissed his hip lovingly. “We’ll take it slow then, yeah? And we can stop whenever you want.” Sherlock had visibly relaxed, causing John to smile again.

 

He wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock, stroking slowly. Sherlock’s moans were almost harmonious to John’s ears. The blogger then began to twist his wrist on each upstroke, occasionally teasing his thumb over Sherlock’s leaking slit. The only thing Sherlock was able to say was John’s name mixed with moans of pure pleasure. This was different than the handful of times he had pleasured himself. This was _John._ This was more than he could have ever imagined.

 

Sherlock was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when something warm, wet, and almost _velvety_ encased him, causing him to gasp and reach down for John, only to find that John’s mouth was on him. The sight alone could have brought Sherlock to his knees. His strong doctor, now with flushed cheeks and a mouth full of Sherlock’s heavy cock. Sherlock tangled his long violinist’s fingers through short blond tresses, tugging at John’s hair as he pushed his hips up in search of more.

 

John had a very talented mouth, it would seem. His tongue had memorized the veins on the underside of Sherlock’s cock, and traced them slowly. He was able to work the entirety of Sherlock’s member down his throat, after a few attempts and very bright, watery eyes. John even took the extra step to tighten his throat, sending a wave of pleasure rolling over Sherlock that nearly tipped him over the edge.

 

The detective could think of nothing other than John. The rest of the world disappeared. In his entire life, that had never happened before. It was an amazing feeling. He leaned up on his elbows to watch John, study every move he was making. The sight of him had changed since he last allowed himself to look. John had come absolutely undone. His pupils were so large, they nearly consumed his eyes completely, hair in disarray from Sherlock’s fingers tangled within it, lips still wrapped tightly around Sherlock’s member. It was breathtaking. The beginnings of an orgasm that had begun to build at the base of his spine was quickly pushing its way downward. “John…” Sherlock warned. John glanced up at him to acknowledge that he understood, and shifted once again. This time, he moved so he could massage Sherlock’s perineum. That was all it took.

 

Sherlock’s elbows could no longer keep him up. His muscles turned to absolute mush as his orgasm tore through him. He could faintly hear himself crying out John’s name in pure ecstasy, rocking his hips up into John’s waiting mouth as he came. John continued to suck him, as best as he could through Sherlock’s stuttered thrusts, making sure to milk him completely. When he was finished, he collapsed on the bed in a heap.

 

“My god…John…” Sherlock was breathing, practically panting as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen. John, always there when he was needed, was crawling up the bed to take his place beside him. “You alright, love?” The doctor asked, running his tongue over his beautifully bruised lips. Sherlock laughed breathlessly. “Alright? In all my years, I can honestly say I’ve never been better.” The detective stared up at John, this man that taught him to love. This man that taught him that sentiment wasn’t a bad thing, and having a heart wasn’t human error. A smile stretched across his lips as he sat up, pushing John down onto his back. “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send any suggestions or requests to simplysherllocked on tumblr :)


End file.
